


Perfect (?) Romances

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Shay is nervous about proposing to Hunk. Luckily, Shiro is there to encourage her. [Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay. Modern-ish AU.]





	Perfect (?) Romances

Title: Perfect (?) Romances  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith, Allura/Lance, Hunk/Shay  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None.  
Note: AU where everyone is human (ish) and living/working at Galaxy Garrison. There is also a DS9 reference here, because it is me. Also, I couldn't figure out how to insert this elegantly into the text, but: Keith is 26, Hunk is 25, Pidge is 23. 

\--

It was early summer, which meant all Galaxy Garrison cadets were back home—but the instructors still had two weeks of assessment to look forward to. The grades and evals were in—now it was a matter of working through papers and exams, piecing together what programs and strategies were working, what needed to be revised, and what could be dropped from lessons.

“May I propose a suggestion?” Shay Bashir, a general education instructor (literature) asked as she read through her tenth essay for the day. “You two could just send the students to Mars when they return. They can learn through doing, and I no longer have to weep over their determined efforts to prove to me that _Jane Eyre_ is a perfect love story all girls yearn for.”

“Shay, please,” Professor Allura Altea said as she downed her third coffee. “You and I both know that’s too expensive.”

There was no way Shiro could top that, so he kept his mouth shut and focused on his astrophysics exams. He wasn’t quite sure why the science teachers and gen ed teachers (because the Garrison was about training young people to be astronauts, but also give them the well-rounded education that was supposed to come with a degree) assessed together, but Shay always brought her boyfriend’s homemade cookies with her, so Shiro wasn’t going to complain. He helped himself to one of said cookies as he kept looking. Ugh. He’d spent two weeks going over this point, and no one seemed to understand. Maybe—maybe he should have gone further...

He took a breath. He would re-think his strategy, but getting obsessed with things he couldn’t change, as Keith loved to remind him, wasn’t going to help anyone. Still, it wasn’t fun to see all of your mistakes laid out in front of you.

He looked out the office’s tiny window and saw two men in pilot uniforms talking. One of them looked familiar… oh, it was Keith. Whose scary good eyesight demonstrated itself again as Keith looked up at just the right moment, smiled, and waved.

Self-doubt forgotten for now, Shiro waved back. If someone as discerning as Keith had such faith in him, then Shiro supposed he could try to have a little more faith in himself. 

Allura huffed when her phone buzzed, but that didn’t stop her from taking the call. “Yes, hello, Lance? What’s wrong—you what?!” She stood up in anger/horror. “Stay where you are. I’m coming to get you.”

Shiro stood up with her. “If you need a ride, I can—”

“No, it’s fine.” Allura rolled her eyes. “My husband brilliantly decided to try roller blading to celebrate getting his pilot’s license. He’s managed to sprain one ankle, and skin both his knees.” She slipped her Garrison jacket over her slender shoulders, rummaging through her pockets in a manner that Shiro knew meant she was double checking her keys were there. “I’ll drop him off at the sick bay, then come back here.”

“Are you sure?” Reluctantly, Shiro sat back down. “Everyone would understand if you needed to take the rest of the day off to take care of Lance.”

Allura chuckled wickedly. “If you think I’m going to let something like an injured spouse get in the way of **concluding** assessments, you are sadly mistaken. Besides,” she said as she slipped out the door. “When we get home, I’ll heal him with my love. After I give him a piece of my mind, of course.”

… Young people. Nevermind that Allura and Lance were both twenty-five, and he was (shock, gasp) thirty. 

“I don’t think I could deal with that.” 

Shay’s comment was unexpected, so Shiro asked her what she meant.

“Getting so worked up like that.”

“Well, she not really mad at Lance, she’s just—”

“Annoyed with him. I know,” Shay said with a shrug of her shoulders. “But I’m not the type of person who can deal with that.”

… Oh. Now Shiro understood. “Shay, Hunk is the sweetest guy in the world. He definitely wouldn’t try roller blading after seeing Keith do it and deciding that meant it was totally easy.”

Thankfully, Shay smiled at that. “True. But what if…” Shay sighed heavily. “What if we have a real fight? A big fight?”

“Well, they’re not fun, but every relationship has them. I’ve had fights with Keith.”

Shay actually gasped at that. “But you two get along so well!”

“Yes, but we don’t share a brain. For example, this,” he waved his prosthetic at Shay. “For the longest time, Keith treated me like glass after the accident, until I finally snapped and told him to teat me like a person, not like a doll. Of course, a lot of our disagreements are on me as well.”

Shay gasped again. “You get mad?!”

“Yes, I do. Usually just at my students.” Then he grew serious. “Keith’s relationship with his parents is… strained. But he keeps trying to reach out to them, and I see what that that does to him when they don’t reach back. I feel that he should not bother anymore, but he feels differently."

“So, what do you do?” Shay stared at her hands. “When, you know, you don’t get along.”

“Whelp, I remember that I love Keith more than I’m angry about whatever we’re fighting about.” He frowned. “Is… is everything okay with Hunk?”

“Yes,” Shay said without a hint of hesitation. “I… well, maybe if I say it out loud, it will feel more real.” She smiled at Shiro. “I’m going to ask him to marry me.”

“Hey, that’s great!” Shiro reached out, clapping her shoulder. “When are you going to pop the question?”

“As soon as I can,” Shay breathed. “I was nervous, but after this chat, I think I’m ready. I know I love him enough.”

\--

Shay only had one more essay to review, so she left early, but not before she texted Shiro her number, and promised to tell Shiro how it went—although Shiro had seen how Hunk looked at Shay, and thus had no doubt in his heart that they would be engaged before the sun rose again.

He returned to his remaining work. It went more smoothly this time—yes, some students hadn’t understood a part of the course, but they understood the bulk of it, and that was what mattered. Things were still tough after the accident, but like he’d told Keith that summer night, he was getting better.

And maybe… maybe he would be asking Keith a question, after he looked at rings.


End file.
